


It All Comes Back Around

by WentworthWeedle



Category: Doctor Who, Doctor Who (2005)
Genre: Gen, Multi doctor, Regeneration
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-05
Updated: 2017-07-05
Packaged: 2018-11-23 14:44:58
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 646
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11404605
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WentworthWeedle/pseuds/WentworthWeedle
Summary: The First and Twelfth Doctor meet at the end of The Doctor Falls.





	It All Comes Back Around

Icy air immediately hit The Doctors face as he fell through the TARDIS doors onto his knees. 

"I will not change." The Doctor struggled against the inevitability of the orange glow that started to consume his hands. "No..." The surge of energy began to run through his veins, he could feel his cells being rewritten, his new form slowly taking over. "No..." The energy started to spread.

"No!" He yelled. The bright orange flames burst from his head, he thrust backwards, his arms outstretched, his new self emerging from within. Determined to stop, he clenched his fists and plunged them into the snow he was knelt on. It stopped, had he changed already? No, his hands where the same.

"I will not change! This whole thing is absolutely ridiculous!" Echoed a voice from nearby. The Doctor squinted through the thick snowfall as a figure dressed in black started to emerge. 

"Who's there?" Asked the old voice. 

"I'm The Doctor." The Doctor answered, still trying to make out the figure who was approaching him, he looked eerily similar...

"No no... quite impossible," the man replied. "You may be a doctor, but I am The Doctor. The original you might say."

The Doctors hearts stopped for a minute. As the man came into view, he quickly realized that the old man standing in front of him, was him. His first incarnation.

The first Doctor stood proudly, as the twelfth doctor stared in disbelief. 

"It's you..." Twelve gasped.

"Ah, so you know me!" One exclaimed, "I see you have found my TARDIS." he said, walking towards the police box. "I say, what are you doing on the ground?"

"Doctor... It is a pleasure to meet you!" Twelve said, grinning. It was his first incarnation! It was him!

"Yes, yes, yes... but who are you?" One asked, impatiently, wondering why this man was in front of his TARDIS. 

"Oh Doctor, I'm you!" Twelve whispered excitedly, grabbing One's hand and shaking it.

"Last time I checked I didn't look like that, he looked inquisitively into Twelve's face. "Is that what I turn into right now? Preposterous! I will not change, I have decided." He turned angrily to open the TARDIS doors. "Hang on, this isn't my TARDIS... it's different, what have you done to it?" He shot an accusing look at Twelve, who was still on the ground, staring like a fascinated little boy.

"It's my TARDIS." Twelve replied. "It's the same TARDIS but it's... different." 

"How do you mean, different? I'm getting quite impatient with you."

"It's upgraded! I didn't like the shoddy white look anymore so I made it more futuristic."

One looked Twelve up and down with an unimpressed look on his face, "Am I really going to turn into you? Oh it could be worse, I could look younger."

"Oh, not for another dozen faces." Twelve calculated all his faces in his head.

"A dozen? Just how careless am I in the future! Absolutely ridiculous! Where's my TARDIS, I can't seem to remember where I put it." Suddenly One let out a groan and wrapped his arms around his stomach in pain.

"Are you regenerating?" Asked Twelve suspiciously.

"Yes, yes I think I am. I always thought of it highly annoying, a new body? A new person altogether? I don't have time for this, I don't want to change." One said, his tone more sad than angry.

"I'm regenerating too, we both are, I can't keep living my life through other faces." Twelve stood. "There has to be a reason the TARDIS brought me here." He frowned, rubbing the corner of the TARDIS, as if communicating with it.

"Well I'm freezing. Can we at least go inside?" One said, rather rudely. 

"Oh, yes, of course." Twelve pushed open the blue door, and stepped back to allow his former self inside.

"Oh! You've redecorated. I don't like it."


End file.
